School of Rock One-Shots
by AngelLOVERaven.Roger
Summary: One-shots of the School of Rock gang. Requests are welcomed. Second chapter: Romeo and Juliet.
1. She Will Be Loved

**Hey guys, I'm back. It's the school holidaus now so I'll probably get a few chapters or more in here. I'm sorry if its not very good at first because I'm writing after a few months haitus. Anyway, enjoy.** **You can also send in prompts or suggestions for me to write.**

 _I don't mind spending everyday_

 _Standing out here in the pouring rain_

He saw her sitting and immediately his face looked worried. Quietly rushing towards her, so as to not scare her, he put his umbrella over her head. It took a second or two for her to realise and then she turned to face him.

 _Look for the girl with the broken smile_

 _Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

The only sIgn that she had been crying were her eyes that looked beautiful even when they were red and puffy. Not caring that his pants were going to get wet, he slid beside her and she latched herself into him, shaking as she cried and he just comforted her.

After a while he pulled themselves apart and looked at her. She nodded wordlessly and he placed her onto his back, resting her head on his shoulder as he took her to his home.

 _And she will be loved_

 _And she will be loved_

He handed her a cup of hot chocolate as soon as they got to his home and wrapped a blanket over her shaking frame. "Are you ok?" He asked as he sat on the couch beside her. She didn't say anything but continued to shiver instead. He put his lips to her forehead. "Summer, you're burning up." She just stared at him blankly with glazed over eyes. Immediately, he grabbed a thermometer and took her temperature. 39.1 "How long were you out there?" He asked, concern lacing his features. She just looked down.

He quickly got up and carefully pulled out the couch from under her. He then took the untouched mug of now cold chocolate from her tremoring hands and placed it on the coffee table before telling her to rest. As soon as she lied down and he was sure that she was asleep, he rubbed her arms up and down to warm her up a little before going up to call someone.

"Hey Tomika."

"Freddy! Have you found her yet?"

"Yeah, I found her at the park. She's sleeping on my couch now."

"Thank you so much. Do you need me to come pick her up?"

He turned to look at Summer for a second. "It's ok. I got her."

"Thanks again Freddy. By-"

"Wait you haven't told me why she ran away in the first place."

"Doesn't matter as long as she knows she's loved. Bye."

"She is loved." Freddy whispered to himself as he watched the sleeping girl.

 **Hope you enjoyed this. Don't forget to Favourite, Follow and Review.**

 **And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	2. Romeo and Juliet

**Hey guys and gals. Thank you Sarah3009Fictioner for the review and prompt. I hope this is up to your expectation and sorry for taking so long to post this.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this Zamika one shot. You can also send in prompts or suggestions for me to write.**

Tomika's POV

"I had such a fun time Zack." I told him as we held hands on the way back from our first date. "I'm glad you did. I had a great time too." I giggled as he spun me around. What is he doing to me?!

We walked and just enjoyed each other's company until we reached my house. "Thanks for giving me a chance tonight." Zack tells me and I turn to face him. I smile.

"Sweet, so would I. Yet I should kill them with much cherishing. Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow. That I shall say good night till it be morrow." I hold his hands in mine as we reenact the scene. "Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, piece in thy breast. Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest. Hence will I to my ghostly friar's close cell, his help to crave and my dear hap to tell."

He follows my lead and is about to kiss my cheek when I turn my head and kiss him back. I feel fireworks explode everywhere and I regretfully let him go when we need air once again. "Good night Zack." I let go of his hands but he grabs my hand once again, pulling me back towards him.

I suddenly fall to the floor.

Zack's POV

She lets go of me but I pull her back only for my hands to suddenly be filled with dust. Tomika? I see her fall to the floor as she starts to turn into dust. "Zack!" I hear Tomika yell and I try to hold her in my arms to keep her from turning to ash. "Tomika. Don't!" "Goodbye Zack." She says tearfully as her head lolls back and she turns into a pile of ash around me.

"Why!" I scream as the wind blows her ashes away.

 **Hope you enjoyed this. Don't forget to Favourite, Follow and Review.**

 **And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


End file.
